This contract is for the screening of published literature (meeting abstracts, biomedical journals, books and published sources) to identify cancer-related documents, preparing abstracts of those documents which require written summaries, indexing, keying the record and correcting the records and supplying tapes which then move to another contractor for subsequent processing steps.